darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1153
Finding the voodoo doll in Quentin's lab, Lamar tells Gerard and Randall that Quentin used witchcraft to hurt Desmond. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1840. An era of terror for all who go by the name of Collins. Two men have been carrying out a secret plot against Quentin Collins to brand him guilty of practicing witchcraft. On this night, Desmond, Quentin's best friend, is mysteriously dying. And Lamar Trask has found in Quentin's private laboratory in Collinwood what he believes to be the final proof that Quentin has caused this illness through his powers as a warlock. Lamar takes the doll out of Quentin's lab, but is caught by Daphne while he is escaping. Daphne says she is going to tell Quentin that he was in the lab, and Lamar suggests she should just forget he ever saw him. Lamar gives in and shows her the doll which he claims Quentin is using as witchcraft against Desmond. Act I Daphne refuses to believe Quentin would ever try to kill Desmond, but Lamar intends to take the doll to Rose Cottage and save Desmond with it. He leaves, and Daphne tries to find Quentin to no avail. Randall shows up, also looking for Quentin; he wonders if he and Daphne know each other from somewhere, but she doesn't recognize him. Quentin arrives at Collinwood and informs Daphne of what has been happening. Randall decides to go to Rose Cottage so Quentin and Daphne can speak in private. Upon learning Lamar has been in his lab and believing he has proof that Quentin is a warlock, he rushes out of the house and heads to Rose Cottage. Lamar arrives at Gerard's room in Rose Cottage and gives him the voodoo doll. Act II Gerard pretends to not be so sure about the doll being final proof against Quentin. They decide to untie the knot around the doll's neck to see what happens. Once they do, Desmond feels instantly better and wonders why he is in bed and what has happened to him. Lamar explains that he believes he was the victim of witchcraft. He shows him the doll and says it belongs to Quentin. Act III Quentin shows up at Rose Cottage, looking for Lamar, but Randall stops him in the foyer and tells him it's better that he wait for Lamar to return. The two enter the drawing room and Quentin asks Randall what he wanted to talk about from earlier. Randall says he would rather wait until after Quentin talks to Lamar. Randall then brings up Joanna and wonders if Quentin ever sees her. Quentin sadly tells her Joanna committed suicide, which shocks Randall. Randall then remembers he met Daphne a long time ago when she was a child, and she is Daphne's sister. He realizes Quentin already knew this and Quentin begs him not to tell Samantha. Randall vows to do whatever he can to prevent Quentin from ruining Daphne's life, much like he did to Samantha and Joanna. Lamar shows up and tells Randall not to threaten Quentin because he is too dangerous. Act IV Quentin admits to Lamar the voodoo doll is his, but he would never do anything to harm Desmond. He tells Lamar he had better hope he doesn't see him on the Collins estate anytime soon, and walks out. Randall tells Lamar he is going too hard on Quentin, but Lamar says he is doing what needs to be done to combat the evil forces at Collinwood. Lamar announces he is going to the police with evidence at 10:00 p.m., and asks for Randall's help as an unbiased witness. Randall says he wants to talk to everyone at Collinwood before deciding if he should help or not. At Collinwood, Daphne reads the most recent letter from Joanna to Gerard. Daphne still has no idea where they are coming from, and Gerard suggests it is something supernatural. Gerard comforts her and Daphne kisses him, but she pulls away moments later. Quentin arrives and realizes that Daphne is very stressed. She shows him the letter, but Quentin is not convinced that's the only thing that is bothering her. Back at Rose Cottage, Randall asks Desmond many questions about the quarrel he and Quentin had earlier in the evening. Desmond tells him he believes there is something up with Gerard, and he is not who he says he is. Randall goes across the hall and searches Gerard's room. In the desk, he finds the jeweled mask that once belonged to Judah. While he examines it, someone opens the door and prepares to enter. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * John Karlen as Desmond Collins * Jerry Lacy as Lamar Trask * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Gene Lindsey as Randall Drew * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1151. * There are numerous tape edits in this episode. * Closing credits scene: Rose Cottage parlor. Story * Randall knew Joanna Mills four years ago; they were romantically involved until she met Quentin. * Joanna committed suicide six months ago. Quentin was away at sea when it happened. * 'Joanna's' second letter to Daphne reads: *: "I have seen my Quentin again, but he was not alone. I beg you, do not make the same mistake I made." * The ascot once belonged to Desmond; he picked it up on a trip to South America years ago. Upon his return, he gave it as a gift to Quentin. ** Whilst Desmond and Quentin are mostly innocent of witchcraft, why do they constantly buy and accept gifts of the supernatural that are questionable as to their goodness? They bring lot of these accusations on themselves. Desmond returned with the head of Judah Zachery (1117), Gerard gave a witch doctor ring to Quentin, who accepted it (1151), and in this episode Quentin admits that the voodoo doll belongs to him. * TIMELINE: Lamar is intending to present his evidence to the police at 10pm tonight. Randall arranges to meet Lamar at 9:45 pm if he finds evidence that Quentin is practicing witchcraft. It was earlier tonight when Quentin and Daphne held a séance to contact Joanna (occurred in 1150). Bloopers and continuity errors * The boom mic can be seen when Quentin turns from Daphne and goes out the door. * David Selby says "voodoo doll" as "voodoo dool". * When Quentin enters at the start of Act 3, a studio light is seen. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1153 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1153 - How to Explain the Doll Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes